


Silver Eyes

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Crossover Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Théâtre Illuminata Series - Lisa Mantchev
Genre: F/M, Height Differences AU, more of a drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 : “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious” Height Differences!AU</p>
<p>I got a little stuck (more like a lot stuck) and finally typed this up. (aka I’m so behind it’s ridiculous and also I did/do have most of them done but they’ve been sitting on my computer for a while…)</p>
<p>MCU/Theatre Illuminata<br/>Darcy Lewis/Ariel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So... I decided to move each of my crossover fics into their own stories so they're easier to find. Both for me, and for anybody that'll read them.

“The world’s not going to end if you let my hand go you know.” Darcy told him, huffing out a small laugh as she looked up at him. At five foot three, she was quite a bit shorter than his six foot two.  
“It might.” He answered, his butterflies almost floating around him and settling in his hair. One fluttered over to Darcy and perched on the edge of her glasses frame.

She smiled and raised her hand to her glasses and the butterfly stepped onto her finger.

“Still, we’re only walking to the Caravanserai.” She said softly, as the butterfly looked at her, and she smiled as it flew back to him.

“I know.” He smirked, his silver eyes glinting with undisguised mischief.


End file.
